870 Naval Air Squadron
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Fighter squadron |size= |garrison= |motto=''Intercedimus et delemus'' ( ) |colors= White and blue |battles= |decorations= |disbanded=7 September 1962 |identification_symbol= Azure issuant from a base barry wavy of three Argent and Azure a winged demi lion Or armed and langued Gules. (The design shows a lion rising from the water by means of wings and assuming a fighting posture.) |identification_symbol_label= Squadron badge |identification_symbol_2= BC (May 1951–June 1952) |identification_symbol_2_label= Squadron code }} 870 Naval Air Squadron (870 NAS), also known as VF-870, was a squadron of the Royal Canadian Navy (RCN). It was formed when 803 Naval Air Squadron of the Royal Navy was renumbered to 870 NAS on 1 May 1951. It operated throughout the 1950s and early 1960s before disbanding on 7 September 1962. It was the first RCN squadron to operate jet aircraft. History 870 Naval Air Squadron was formed on 1 May 1951 when 803 Naval Air Squadron of the Royal Navy's Fleet Air Arm was re-numbered. It was initially based at RCNAS Shearwater, Nova Scotia, with the Squadron operating the Hawker Sea Fury FB.11. In November 1952, 870 NAS adopted an American-styled squadron designation becoming VF-870. On 24 September 1953, the Squadron relocated to RCAF Summerside on Prince Edward Island. VF-870 had its first deployment in January 1954 when it was attached to HMCS Magnificent (CVL 21), it finished its deployment on 9 March. The Squadron stood down for the first time on 30 March. s (of VF-870 or VF-871) in flight over HMCS Bonaventure (CVL 22), in the late 1950s.]] VF-870 reformed on 1 November 1955, this time equipped with 10 McDonnell F2H-3 Banshees, becoming the first jet squadron in the Royal Canadian Navy. The commanding officer of VF-870 at its reformation was future Canadian Chief of Defence Staff, Lt. Cdr. Robert Hilborn Falls. A total of 39 Banshees were eventually purchased second-hand from the United States Navy (USN) for a cost of $25 million, serving with VF-870, VF-871 and VX-10. VF-870 was attached, along with VF-871, to the aircraft carrier HMCS Bonaventure (CVL 22) – Canada's newest carrier – from which it would deploy. While not deployed, VF-870 was based at RCNAS Shearwater. The Squadron participated in the 1956 Canadian International Air Show in Toronto. The Squadron suffered a loss in August 1957, when a Banshee crashed into a Grumman Avenger AS.3, with one aircraft taking off as the other was landing. VF-870 made their first deployment on 7 September 1957, which lasted until 30 October. On 26 March 1959, VF-871 amalgamated with VF-870 thus leaving the Squadron as the only RCN unit to operate the Banshee. The Squadron made its final deployment on HMCS Bonaventure on 9 April 1962, lasting until 29 June 1962. While not deployed, VF-870 flew intercepts in the Canadian sector of NORAD. VF-870 disbanded for the last time on 7 September 1962. Throughout its service, the Royal Canadian Navy lost 12 of the 39 Banshees it had purchased, including those of VF-870. A replacement for the Banshee never came to fruition making VF-870 one of only three RCN squadrons to ever operate a jet fighter. Aircraft flown * Hawker Sea Fury FB.11 (1 May 1951–30 Mar 1954) * McDonnell F2H-3 Banshee (1 Nov 1955–7 Sep 1962) Commanding officers * Lieutenant-Commander D. D. Peacocke (May 1951–Feb 1953) * Lieutenant-Commander D. M. Macleod (Feb 1953–Apr 1954) * Lieutenant-Commander R. H. Falls (Nov 1955–Dec 1957) * Lieutenant-Commander W. J. Walton (Jan 1958–Apr 1960) * Lieutenant-Commander K. S. Nicolson (Apr 1960–Sep 1962) References Category:800 series Fleet Air Arm squadrons Category:Military units and formations established in 1951 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1954 Category:Military units and formations established in 1955 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1962